


all you did was save my life

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Ace Attorney AU, Adopted Forrest and Nina, Adoption, Allusions to Murder, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brief depiction of violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, First Time, Fluff, Fucking, Gardens & Gardening, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jewelry, King Leo, Leo topping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mention of past onesided incest, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright, Rebuilding, Shameless Smut, Stargazing, Trees, Trust, allusions to Niles's violent past, old couches, prosecutor!Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Eight unconnected bits and pieces of Niles and Leo, from past to present to future.





	1. make me feel good (come on to me)

**Author's Note:**

> LeoNiles week Day 1 - Firsts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't hold back tonight, Niles, physically or otherwise. I want to feel everything, I want to hear your most wicked words."

Niles knows he isn't Leo's first love, the subject of which was difficult and shameful for Leo to bring up but he still did that night, pouring all his guilt and feelings onto his retainer as Niles listened. He couldn't make it better or offer any advice, but Leo slept well that night and the next morning seemed like something great had been lifted from his shoulders.

He knows Leo still has a special place in his heart for Camilla, but there's no jealousy, no resentment on either end. Leo gave his blessing when Camilla married, and Niles knows he's not in her shadow. In fact, Leo had refused to accept his feelings for Niles until he was sure he could move forward and embrace them.

He was Leo's first kiss, though. The day they confessed their feelings for each other, Leo kissed him. _Thank you for helping me move forward,_ he'd said, even though Niles hadn't even _done_ anything. Well, maybe listened, but it didn't feel like that much.

_And tonight..._

Niles takes a deep breath as he opens the lock on Leo's bedchamber door, shutting it tightly once he's inside. It's after sundown, exactly one minute after to be precise. Leo's waiting for him, dressed in a simple silk shirt and dark slacks; his cheeks are pink, and Niles's heart races.

"You're really ready for this, huh." The bed's turned down, and Leo even set up two candles on a nearby table. "Didn't figure you for the overly romantic type." Leo turns even pinker, playfully glaring at him.

"A few candles hardly constitutes _overly romantic_ ," he sighs. "Still, this _is_ a special night..." Leo walks to him, taking his hands, and Niles swallows. He's no stranger to sex, far from it, but this is the first time it will ever mean something. No, he corrects himself, this isn't just sex. This is his prince, his liege, entrusting his virginity and his body to him not just for one night, but for all time.

Niles makes the first move, kissing Leo slowly as they make their way towards the bed. His plan is to take things slowly, not wanting to rush things with a virgin, but when the kiss is broken Leo's staring into his eyes with a great intensity.

"Don't hold back tonight, Niles, physically or otherwise. I want to feel everything, I want to hear your most wicked words." He smirks, straddling Niles's lap, and Niles gasps at the gentle friction of Leo's erection brushing his own.

"As you wish," he murmurs, giving Leo's ass a quick squeeze. They undress quickly, Niles feeling Leo's eyes on his heavily scarred body. They've seen each other in the baths plenty of times, but there's an intimacy in Leo's stare, and in the gentle touch that follows.

Leo's slow, kind of awkward exploration of Niles's body doesn't last long, though. He's lying down, pulling Niles on top of him for another deep kiss, practically _daring_ Niles to make him squirm.

And Niles does. Kisses and bites to every inch of Leo's slender body, quickly finding every sensitive spot and lingering there, whispering all manner of filthy words against his skin. Leo's forcing himself to keep quiet but it doesn't last long; when Niles takes his prince's hot, throbbing shaft into his mouth he's sure the entire castle can hear his scream. It doesn't take long for Leo to lose it, his hot, thick come spilling into Niles's mouth.

He manages to swallow every drop, and when he looks up Leo's as red as the tomatoes he loves so much, looking ashamed and a little grumpy.

"I apologize," he mutters. "I lost control of myself much too quickly." Niles chuckles and shakes his head, stroking Leo's flushed cheek.

"I think every guy does with his first blowjob," he says. "Besides, we've still got plenty of night ahead of us..." Leo sighs, but nods a little. He takes a deep breath then, gently pushing on Niles's chest.

"I...would like to return the favor." And Niles lies back, because as much as he wanted this night to be all for Leo, he can't refuse his prince anything.

Leo's hands and lips are slow and awkward as they explore his body, picking up where he left off earlier. His fingers caress a scar here and there, ones from long ago that Niles scarcely remembers and others from recently, during battles or training.

What Leo lacks in experience he makes up for in utmost care and determination. "I will not do less than you," he murmurs as he kisses those scars, seeks out Niles's sensitive spots the way Niles did for him. Niles feels warm all over with every kiss, every touch, something he's never felt during sex. _Not sex,_ he reminds himself, with Leo it's something different, something more.

When he feels Leo's slender fingers wrap tentatively around his cock, he can't help the shout that escapes him. Leo's touch is so careful, so calculated but there's no missing the love in it, or in his expression. It feels so good Niles nearly forgets to tell him to stop.

"If you keep that up, I won't be able to fuck you," he manages through sharp gasps and groans. Leo blushes, pulls his hand away and nods.

"Of course."

He gets up to retrieve a small jar, some kind of salve. Healing salve, it looks like, which should more than do the trick. He hands Niles the jar and lies back, legs parted as Niles coats his fingers thoroughly.

Leo flinches and tenses up when the first finger enters him, but luckily it's only for a second. Niles takes his time, letting Leo get used to it before he adds a second finger, scissoring and thrusting slowly, deeply. This part can feel very nice if it's done well, and judging by Leo's moans Niles knows he's doing it just right.

"Please," Leo gasps, "Niles, I...I can't wait any longer, please..." His cheeks flush tomato-red again and it's all Niles needs to get to work slicking up his own cock. He's painfully hard, throbbing, and even though he _knows_ this will hurt Leo at first no matter how gentle he is he remembers Leo's request from earlier. _Don't hold back, I want to feel everything._

Even so, he's slow and careful as he lowers himself atop Leo, the head of his cock pressing against his slick entrance.

"I don't want any complaints once we get going," he murmurs. Leo nods, and Niles knows it's his pride talking and Leo will be sore after this if his own first time was anything to go by.

He pushes in slowly, Leo breathing deeply and doing his best to relax; his hands clutch Niles's shoulders, nails digging into his skin and soon Niles is fully sheathed inside him, groaning at the tight heat surrounding his cock. He holds still for a moment, not just for Leo but for himself to get used to this.

It takes a bit for Leo to relax fully and loosen his grip, Niles feels the sting of fingernail marks on his shoulders but it pales in comparison to Leo's warmth all around him, the sight of his flushed, smiling face. The heat of the urgent kiss Leo pulls him down for as Niles begins to thrust, slow and deep.

It's too incredible for words. It's beyond just sex, even beyond _fucking,_ this isn't just one night to keep warm or in exchange for a place to stay or something to eat. This is the man who saved his _life,_ took him in when he thought there was nothing left, trusted him, _loves him._

When the kiss breaks words spill from Niles's lips, loving and filthy alike.

" _More,_ " Leo demands. "All of it, Niles, I want all of it..."

"Greedy prince," Niles whispers. "Just one taste of my cock and you can't get enough." He groans as Leo rolls his hips, Niles is getting close and he can tell Leo is for the second time tonight, too. "Scream for me, my prince, I want the whole castle to hear you when you come..."

"So shameless...!" Leo gasps, not that he's got any room to talk. He's given up holding back his cries, his moans, writhing passionately under Niles as Niles fucks him harder, deeper, faster, making sure to hit a certain spot inside him with every thrust. _Harder deeper faster close so close-_

And it bursts, overflows, Niles holding Leo tightly to him as he releases, overcome with so many feelings his head spins. He barely feels it when Leo climaxes a moment later, sticky seed splattering against their chests and stomachs.

He's not sure how long it takes him to come back, but when he does Leo's still a bit out of it. Niles sighs softly, carefully pulling out and looking down to make sure Leo hasn't bled.

He hasn't.

They're both quiet, words can't seem to do this moment justice either. They're a sticky mess and Niles knows Leo will want to clean up and change the sheets before they go to sleep but for now, neither one wants to move. Leo's so warm against him and Niles takes his hand, lacing their fingers together.

The candles have burned out, but the moon's light peeks through the curtains and Niles has never felt warmer.


	2. every little seedling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becoming King was not something Leo had expected to fall into, and at times it can be overwhelming. But a kingdom is as strong as its roots, and Leo will make sure Nohr's are stronger than they have been in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LeoNiles week Day 2 - Roots

Being King of Nohr wasn't something he'd anticipated, and he would be lying if he claimed not to be worried. It was true that he held nothing against Camilla for wanting to find her own way, he'd even encouraged her to spend some time in Hoshido with Corrin.

But becoming king wouldn't happen overnight or in a day. Right now, Nohr was shaky not just from the loss of Father but from years of poor leadership. Father had shouted bitterly about Hoshido having it all while Nohr suffered, but done little to actually help Nohr flourish. Instead he'd encouraged bitterness in the people and ultimately tried to take from Hoshido by force, and in the end Nohr had only suffered _more_ for it.

The kingdom was a mess, and even if Xander had survived things would be no different. Nohr needed a stable foundation before it needed anything else, and that would take months, even years to build.

"Remember, milord, you're not alone," Niles insisted on reminding him. Technically, he wasn't; Odin and Selena had gone home and Beruka had left with Camilla, but Elise and Xander's retainers lived on and two border knights had joined the royal guard after the war. But he _missed_ Odin, the pain of his siblings' deaths was still sharp and he knew better than to expect Camilla home for too many visits, at least for a while.

"I'll be all right." He had to be, not just for Nohr and its people but for his own sake. _I have no time to wallow in self-pity and doubt. I willingly took this position, and I **will** not be less than Xander would have been._

 

It was almost too much at times. Laws to re-write, corruption to root out, seedy operations to stop and too many underprivileged people to care for. The fact that everyone worried about him so much didn't help matters; they meant well, but Peri fussed over his eating habits and Arthur asked if he was okay every five minutes.

Worse were the nobles who whispered about _poor little Lord Leo, forced to take the throne by that selfish sister of his_. Whether the people were more interested in pitying him or insulting Camilla, it was all a blur of catty nastiness that he'd had to coldly shut down too many times.

If there was one thing Leo disliked more than displaying weakness, it was being pitied.

Gardening was where he found the most solace. Either alone or with Niles by his side, he would plant the seedlings Lord Ryoma had donated. At first he relied a bit on his magic to jump-start their growth, but one day he decided that the peach tree seedlings would grow on their own.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Niles asked. "I mean, Nohr's soil is kind of crappy without you using your magic."

"It's better than it's been in years," Leo said. "And this tree deserves a chance to blossom on its own."

"Without being babied and fussed over like it's too weak to stand on its own trunk?" Leo smiled wryly.

"How did you know?"

"I've served you since you were barely a young man, Lord Leo," Niles said. "I can read you like a book, as you would say." Leo shook his head as he checked on the seedling one more time, letting Niles lead him inside for the evening.

 

The months passed, and things slowly became a bit easier. Nohr was still years away from being the kingdom it had the potential to be, but it was further from the shape it had been in so long and that was enough. Niles, citing Leo as his inspiration, helped criminals find honest work after they served their time in jail. Effie and Charlotte revamped the royal guard, Effie its shield while Charlotte kept the bandits and assassins at bay.

Camilla occasionally came back for visits and to check up on him, her sweet-poison smile and the sight of Beruka enough to keep any of her detractors at bay...while she was present, at least. She was much quicker to defend people who babied Leo.

"If I didn't think Leo could do this, I would have stayed behind," she kept saying. "And he's doing a much better job so far than I could have done within five years!"

Eventually, the people did stop their chatter. Leo still heard murmurs every now and then, but over time he learned to ignore them and focus entirely on his work.

The seedlings grew slowly, as did his plans for a new and improved Nohr. The year passed, Leo protecting and caring for the seedlings as much as he could without coddling them. They didn't need it anyway, they were tenacious little things.

"Just like you, Lord Leo," Niles said.

On clear nights, Leo looked up at the sky and wondered if Xander can see him. _I always swore I'd never be less than you, brother...if you could see me now, I think you would be very happy._

 

One year to the day he had planted the seedlings, Leo went out to check on them and saw that they'd not only survived the winter, but they'd grown a full foot in that time. Strong roots showed through the soil, and while the trunk was fairly slender it looked sturdy and full of buds would soon grow into branches and leaves.

"Niles," he said, "do you see this? This is the first tree that's ever grown naturally in this kingdom for the past fifty-odd years."

"I see it, but it still looks pretty weak. Aren't you afraid something could rip it from the ground or knock it over?" Leo shook his head.

"Not in the least," he said. "Because this tree, despite all it's had to weather, despite having a shaky start, has strong roots to hold it in place. To keep it safe, grounded and ensure its growth." He glanced meaningfully at Niles. "Because nobody pitied it and trusted it to grow."

"You know, I've noticed that ever since those people finally shut up about _poor Lord Leo_ Nohr's been in better shape," Niles laughed. "Think we should show them the tree and hope they learn a lesson from all this?" Leo shook his head.

"There's no need. They will see it in time, and other trees are going to follow soon." He took Niles's hand. "Thank you."

"Eh?" Niles smiled. "What for, my lord?"

"For being by my side. For believing in me even when I didn't think I believed in myself," Leo said. "For taking care of me, even if you could go overboard at times." He sighed a little. "I will need to find a bride soon, and I intend to find someone I can truly care for. However..."

He trailed off, reaching up to stroke Niles's cheek. For years there had been an unspoken affection between them; not quite lovers but not simply prince and retainer, either. Were it possible, Leo would simply declare Niles his spouse and find other ways to procure an heir, but Nohr was still too fragile for such a radical break from the norm.

"I promise, Niles, that even when I marry and sire an heir, you will always be very precious to me," he finished. Niles nodded in understanding, wrapping his arm around Leo's waist.

"I've been by your side throughout everything, my lord, and that will not change."

They went inside, secure in the strength of the roots they'd planted over the past year, and knowing that they would only grow stronger.


	3. into the night with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are too many uncertainties, but one person will always remain a constant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LeoNiles week Day 3 - Stars

With every answer comes more questions. The Invisible Kingdom, Father's behavior, the driving force behind the war between Nohr and Hoshido. The more they know, the less they know, and while Leo appreciates a good mystery in a book it's not the same in real life, when the fate of their world is at stake and time is running out to save their kingdoms.

It's the second night in a row this has kept him awake, and he's a bit worried. Not because he's the only one to lose sleep, but because exhaustion leads to doom on the battlefield. So does stress, for that matter.

Leo throws off his covers, puts on a robe and steps out into the courtyard of Corrin's astral castle. He smiles a little to see Niles sitting by the peach tree, staring up at the sky as usual.

It's a clear night, much clearer than he's used to back in Nohr. Not that Nohr's darkness and clouds ever stopped Niles from his stargazing, even the smallest star or the faintest sliver of moon was enough for him. And tonight, there are millions of stars sprinkled across the clear blue-black and a nearly full moon.

"Look at them, Leo," Niles sighs as Leo sits down beside him, leaning against his shoulder. "They all look like a bunch of shiny dots, but I bet they're all pretty different up close." Leo smiles wyrly, taking Niles's hand.

"You're thinking of snowflakes. Although, no one has ever seen a star up close, so you could have a point." He looks up at his retainer. "I always wondered, Niles...why _do_ you like looking at the stars so much?" Niles hugs him a little closer, squeezing his hand.

"You'd think after sleeping under the sky every night since the beginning I'd hate the sight of it," he sighs. "But the truth is, it was about the only decent thing I had growing up. I never slept well, so I'd just look up at those shiny dots and after a while it got to be relaxing." He turns his gaze towards the sky again. "It was the closest thing I ever had to feeling safe in those days."

Leo gives Niles's hand an extra firm squeeze.

"But you have more than the stars to keep you feeling safe now, I hope."

"Of course." Niles wraps his cloak around Leo, drawing him closer. "I have you, after all." And Leo relaxes more, feeling the warmth of Niles's body soak into him.

"And I have you."

"So, Leo," Niles ventures, "what's got you up so late tonight?" And Leo sighs, thinking of his earlier worries. They're so far away at this moment compared to the warmth of Niles's embrace and the beautiful night sky.

"Just thinking too much." He smiles a little, leaning more into his retainer. "But as always, I knew I'd find you, and that eased my mind."

He feels the faint brush of Niles's lips against his forehead, and a certain warmth spreads through him. _No matter what uncertainties we face, you will be here. Just as I saved your life and gave you a home, you have given me a sense of security._

His worries fade into the dark as he and Niles fall into a comfortable silence, nestled under the peach tree and under the light of so many stars.


	4. a comfortable place on the couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beat-up old couch in Leo's office was the only thing as comfortable as their bed at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LeoNiles Week Day 4 - Dragon's Gate (AU day)

"Another long night, Prosecutor Krackenburg?" Niles ventured, setting a cup of coffee on Leo's desk. Leo shook his head and smiled a little, giving the folder one last glance to make sure everything was in order.

"Just because you're sitting in my office doesn't mean you _have_ to call me that, Niles. Everyone already knows we live together anyway."

"True, true," Niles chuckled. "What with my picture sitting on your desk like that, and _our_ picture hanging on your cork board." He gave Leo's cravat a gentle tweak. "Still, I take it you'll be staying the night at the office again?"

"I left a blanket and a pillow on the couch for you," Leo said, kissing Niles's cheek before picking up the coffee and sipping appreciatively. "I know you're not a fan of sleeping alone."

"Guilty as charged," Niles said, taking off his boots and making himself comfortable. Ever since they were kids he'd been prone to nightmares, a consequence of growing up in the slums in a run-down apartment complex with an angry mother and at least one criminal on every floor. He remembered actually seeing paramedics pull a sheet over a dead man's face and the cops dragging away his screaming killer, and all his mother could say was _go back to sleep, you're keeping me up and I got work tomorrow._ Having Leo nearby didn't make the memories of gunfire and the faint smell of booze and death go away completely, but it made him feel safer than he ever had back at the old apartment.

Niles made himself comfortable on the beat-up old couch that Leo kept talking about replacing, but couldn't seem to bring himself to. Niles secretly hoped he never would, even if it was scuffed and frayed in places it was pretty comfy.

"You know, Leo, this _is_ just a theft," he said, tugging the soft knitted blanket over himself. "And theft cases tend to be easier on you and Corrin both."

"The case itself is a mere theft, yes," Leo said after a sip of coffee. "However, the defendant is someone...very important to my younger sister and Corrin alike." He held up the photo of a red-haired teenage boy, and Niles instantly understood. He'd seen that kid over at the Krackenburg house a few times a month, usually with Corrin's own little sister.

"Hayato Fujiwara, huh. You'd never figure _him_ for a thief."

"Indeed," Leo sighed. "Corrin will fight me tooth and nail to prove his innocence, as per usual, and I'll have to remind her that the truth is the most important thing." Niles laughed, curling up on the couch a little more. The presiding defense attorney for the case was Leo's childhood friend who could rival Elise in sunshiny optimism, and Leo always had a story or two from their days in law school.

"But in the end, you'll get the job done, right?"

"Of course." Leo sipped his coffee and resumed leafing through the files. "However, I _will_ probably be up for another few hours with this paperwork...thankfully, the case is not for another day, giving us time to prepare." He sighed. "You can go to sleep if you wish."

"Maybe I will." Niles yawned, shifting the pillow under his head. "But I must admit, talking law with you is sort of fun even if I only know half of what you're going on about." Leo laughed softly.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Niles. But there's no reason you should deprive yourself of sleep on my account." His expression grew soft and serious, and he left his desk for a moment to kneel beside the couch, his hand gently smoothing back Niles's hair. "If you need me, I'll be at your side in an instant."

"Mm..." Niles's entire body felt warm under that gentle touch, and he reached for Leo's other hand. "You always are."

They exchanged a brief good-night kiss before Leo went back to his desk and Niles closed his one working eye, lulled to sleep by the soft sounds of Leo leafing through folders of paperwork.

He hoped Leo never replaced this couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this is an Ace Attorney-inspired AU and it's actually part of a major 'verse I have going! Basically, lawyer!Corrin and prosecutor!Leo and a bunch of other detective show-inspired stuff (Detective Conan, Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan). My other fic, "Justice For True Love" is also part of this 'verse that I may one day write as actual longfic! Or just other vignettes for, either way.


	5. fate threw them a curveball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo was perfectly fine just being an uncle to Xander's son, but one day fate dropped a couple kids into his and Niles's laps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LeoNiles Week day 5 - Blood

Not once had the thought of raising children crossed either of their minds. Xander and Charlotte had already taken care of Nohr's need for an heir, and Elise and Camilla would have children with their own husbands someday in the future. Leo and Niles were "uncle" to baby Siegbert (and to a lesser extent, Ryoma and Hana's son Shiro), and that's how they assumed it would always be.

Then one day, Leo discovered a boy hiding in a village that had just been destroyed by bandits and Niles was robbed by a young girl. Leo had taken the boy with him, feeling it wasn't right to just leave him there, and Niles had dragged the girl back to camp with him after taking his money back. Everything snowballed from there, and before they knew it, they were the unofficial adoptive parents of Forrest and Nina.

"We just couldn't say no to them," Leo sighed, taking off armor and boots. "Nina is quite the charmer, isn't she..." He glanced over at his lover, smiling wryly. "She's not a long-lost relative of yours, is she?"

"Actually, I was going to ask the same thing about Forrest," Niles said, rather seriously. "Nina's a charmer because that's how street kids have to get by unless they can use a weapon or run really fast. But she doesn't look anything like me. Forrest, on the other hand..." He sat down heavily on the bed. "Leo, you didn't have a missing brother your dad never told you about?" Leo tensed slightly.

"Knowing Father and his appetites, that would not surprise me," he groaned. "There were many royal siblings who lived in the castle and died to the infighting, but if Father had a child with a common woman he never intended to keep..."

There was no denying it, really. From the moment he'd gotten a close enough look at Forrest, he saw the family resemblance. Hair the same shade as his, similarly fine features. Eyes the same shade as his mother's.

It defied logic and reasoning, his mother being long dead plus what Azura had told him and his siblings about Father.

"But it's as plain as day," he sighed. "Niles, it's all too possible Forrest and I share blood." He sat down beside his lover. "Not that it matters if we do or not. His family is dead...you, Nina and I are all he has."

"Yep." Niles wrapped an arm around him. "Same with Nina. Least I assume that's the case. Either that or her parents just don't care...oh, well. Their loss!" Leo smiled a little.

"I must admit, this is...rather exciting." It would be difficult, there would be problems down the line thanks to neither of them having the best models for parenting (or in Leo's case, an exact model of how it could go horribly wrong). But for now, he couldn't deny the warm feeling that came from knowing he and Niles were _parents_ now, that they'd saved two lives.

 

The next morning, though, they received an even bigger surprise.

"You two know each other?" Niles raised an eyebrow. "Boyfriend and girlfriend or something?"

"Nooo! Forrest's my little brother," Nina said.

" _What?_ " There was no resemblance between the two whatsoever; Nina's sharp facial features and white hair pulled into tight braided pigtails, Forrest's delicate face and golden curls. But they stood side by side, hand in hand like a brother and sister would.

"We're not _really_ related, not by blood," Forrest said quietly. "She's an orphan my parents took in a while ago...my family's never had a lot of money, so she..."

"I went around robbing the wealthy to provide for them!" Nina said with a grin that faded as soon as it had come on. "Maybe that's why they died...if I'd been there with my bow and arrow, maybe..."

"Nina, no." Forrest squeezed her hand. "There were too many of them...I'm glad you weren't there. Otherwise you could have been hurt."

Leo thought he saw tears forming in his lover's eye just then.

"Well," Niles said quietly, "you'll never have to hide from bandits again. Leo and I...we're going to keep you kids safe, make sure you never have to steal or forage for things, okay?"

"And that you will never have to fight for our acceptance," Leo added. He would make mistakes raising these two, he didn't doubt it, but at least he knew not to treat them as pawns or pit them against one another. "Welcome to our family, Forrest and Nina."

"You said the same thing to me after we announced our relationship to everyone," Niles chuckled, wiping away his tears. Leo slipped a hand into his and smiled.

"Only to make it official. You know I've told you to think of me as your family from the beginning," he said. Feeling surprisingly bold, he tilted his head up to kiss Niles briefly.

" _Awwwww!_ " A squeal from Nina shocked him right out of that boldness, his cheeks burning as he tried not to get annoyed. Niles grinned, while Forrest sighed.

"Sorry. She's...well, you'll have to get used to it. Nina has some...wild ideas."

"I do _not!_ At least not _this_ time, anyway!" Nina stuck her tongue out. "I just think it's cute how happy they are, just like _our_ parents were."

"Well, yes, but..." Forrest ran a hand through his curls. "Ah, never mind."

Leo exchanged a glance with his lover. Parenthood was going to be quite the adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I thought of Forrest and Nina being blood siblings, but then I remembered a headcanon my friend came up with about adopted!Forrest still sharing family ties with Leo on his mother's side. So Forrest's family adopted Nina!
> 
> Also this is set before Babyrealms are brought up. Siegbert and Shiro are the only kids born because heirs.


	6. trash into treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He keeps forgetting he has it, until one night leads him to the best decision he's ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LeoNiles Week day 6 - Treasure

The memories of his past are a blur, but he remembers the night he got his hands on the silver trinket he always keeps forgetting he has. His first robbery as part of the gang, one of the guys had given him the ring as a welcome gift. He tossed it in his bag and forgot about it until after he'd become Lord Leo's retainer.

He's meant to pawn it for cash all this time, but he always kept forgetting. How much could he get for it, anyway? It's silver, it's not even in the best shape, so he might as well throw it out.

One night, a gang of bandits attacks a nearby town, among them one of the old gang. Of all the faces Niles could never forget, it's _his_ ; same shock of dirty red hair, same scar on his cheek, same sharp green eyes. He's the one who got Niles into the gang and he's the one who shoved him into the guards' path the night they broke into Krackenburg.

"Been a while, Zero." The sound of his old name makes Niles flinch angrily, and he wastes no time ending the bastard's life with his own arrow. _I don't want to talk to you, I don't even want to know you were here, you sold me out but I have **better** now._

Seeing Ric fall in a dead heap bleeding from the throat is a short-lived victory, though. Niles has always held that night in his memories as the night he met Leo, the first time he had a true purpose and a permanent home, but seeing his ex-friend brings back the worse memories full force. It was the night he was thrown away, abandoned by people he'd called his family for _years_ , the night he wished for death for the first time in his miserable life.

_If anyone else had found me, I'd be dead. I wouldn't have cared._

 

He's in their room, staring out at the moon when Leo finds him. There's not much of a moon tonight, it's kind of cloudy, but Niles will take what he can get.

"You haven't said anything since we got back," Leo says quietly, sitting down beside him. "Are you going to be all right?" Niles sighed, shifting closer and leaning against him.

"I guess. I just didn't expect it all to come back like this, you know?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Leo asks, but Niles shakes his head.

"I don't even remember much of him aside from how we met, or that night..." He smiles bitterly. "Besides, he's dead now and I don't think anyone'll miss him. I sure won't." He wraps his arms snugly around Leo. "You're my family now, you matter more than he ever did."

Leo nods, he's not one to press an issue. He does, however, kiss Niles and gently lower him to the bed, and Niles loses himself in the warmth. Leo takes control tonight and Niles lets him; usually it's the other way around, Leo's way of showing his trust, but tonight he seems to sense Niles needs this.

Leo falls asleep shortly after the unusually gentle sex, but Niles is still awake. For once, he remembers that useless old trinket in his pack without having to feel around in there, and realizes he can do better than simply selling it for a few coins.

 

After breakfast the next morning, he takes Leo to the crystal spring. It's quiet there, and the sky's clear even though the dragon-bird senses rain. Niles doesn't waste even a second, doesn't even bother getting down on one knee. Instead, he takes Leo's slender hand and slides the clean but aged silver ring onto his finger.

"You saved my life that night, and that's how I always want to remember it. Not how they betrayed me, but how I met the person I love." He can't help feeling embarrassed at how _sappy_ he sounds, but it's the truth. He kisses Leo's ring finger, and Leo makes a soft noise of both surprise and joy.

"Niles..." He shakes his head. "Is this your way of asking me to marry you?"

"Or to just let me call us husbands from now on," Niles chuckles. Leo's response is to dig into his own pocket and pull out a silver chain with a small charm on it, which he fastens around Niles's neck.

"This was passed down to me by my father after my mother died," Leo explains. "I kept it out of respect for what Father used to be, but...right now, this is the first time it's ever meant anything beyond what I had to contend with growing up."

"Leo..." Niles brushes a fingertip over the charm. It's a flower, though he can't tell which one. "Does this mean..."

Leo kisses him lightly on the lips.

"I do."

"I do, too." Niles pulls him close for another kiss.


	7. it all made too much sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was extremely rare for their late night sort-of ritual to be reversed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LeoNiles week, day 7 - Dreams

The only good thing about not sleeping well was that Niles could never be _too_ sound asleep if Leo needed him.

The war was over. Xander and Charlotte were officially King and Queen of Nohr, and soon they would be attending Queen Hinoka's coronation and wedding ceremony. Nohr was improving steadily day by day. But Niles knew very well that just because life was good now didn't mean you just forgot everything. Not that Leo had suffered _too_ badly overall, thank the Dusk Dragon, but Niles could still remember the moment King Garon sat on the Hoshidan throne. He'd never _forget_ the horror in Leo's eyes.

And, judging by this moment, Leo wasn't about to forget the scene anytime soon either.

"Father...no, please, this isn't you, Father..."

Niles, still pretty much awake, gently pulled Leo close to him, squeezing his hand and murmuring gentle reassurances just as Leo had done for him countless times.

"It's all right," he whispered, "you're not in the throne room, there's no slime monster. You're right here..."

"Ah..." Leo suddenly jolted awake, panting a bit and rubbing his eyes. Niles smoothed back his mussed hair, stroked his face and held him closer. Leo curled into the embrace, breathing deeply, slowly calming down.

"Better now?" Niles asked after a long few moments of silence. Leo nodded, looking embarrassed but relieved.

"I apologize for worrying you," he said.

"It's no big deal," Niles murmured, stroking his back. Leo sighed, slipping out of the embrace and sitting up. He didn't seem eager to go back to sleep, a feeling Niles knew all too well.

"I feel so _foolish_ ," Leo said after another more silence. "Yes, I know there was no logical way for us to have figured out the truth earlier than we did, but Father's behavior should have at least been enough of a clue that _something_ was wrong." He sighed again. "Father loved all of his children very much, make no mistake, but he and I had a very specific bond."

"So you were his favorite, but not really?" Niles asked. Leo smiled a little in spite of himself.

"In a sense, perhaps," he said. "But even near the end, when the infighting and the deaths of so many of his children embittered him, Father would have never said and done many of the things he did during the war." He folded his arms over his chest, sighing. "I remember Xander and I pleading with him to let Corrin live with us, outside the fortress...he snapped at me, said I was not to speak unless spoken to. He'd never talked to me like that before." Niles frowned, sitting up and gently touching Leo's shoulder.

"Did he ever...I mean, I never saw any bruises on you, but he could have had you cover them up somehow."

"No." Leo shook his head. "He never hit me or my sisters, anyway. I remember him striking Xander that day, just a slap to the face, but he could do just as much damage with his words," he said, leaning against Niles. "And even when he was so cruel we could scarcely believe it was him, we never thought to question whether it _was._ Seeing that creature upon the throne..." He shuddered, and Niles pulled him closer.

"It was too real, wasn't it? Made too much sense." Leo nodded.

"You could say that."

Silence came over them again, and Niles wished he could say something more comforting. But Leo seemed more relaxed now, his breathing soft and even.

Nightmares, simply put, were a bitch. Whether they were full of blood, stabbing, filthy hands touching you every which way or watching your dad turn into a melting pile of evil, you didn't want to go back to sleep afterward. At least Niles never did, and he wouldn't blame Leo if he didn't either.

"Want to sit up and talk for a while? Or play some chess?" he offered.

"Tempting," Leo said, unable to hide a yawn, "but I did promise Xander and Charlotte I would attend an important meeting tomorrow. It would be unwise to show up exhausted." Niles nodded.

"In other words, you don't wanna be a child like me and run away?" he joked. Leo, thankfully used to Niles's self-deprecative sense of humor, just smiled.

"I'm sure I'll sleep better now."

Niles lay back down, pulling Leo into his embrace again. Leo closed his eyes, taking Niles's hand and lacing their fingers together, just like he did for Niles on harder nights.

"Sleep well, Leo," Niles murmured. Leo nodded sleepily against his shoulder.

"I will, with you here."


	8. i don't need an excuse to fuck you silly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leo switches things up in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LeoNiles week Day 8 - Bonus Day

Maybe it was the leftover adrenaline from today's battle, maybe it was the lack of time to themselves lately, or maybe he just _felt like it._ Most likely all three, but Leo didn't particularly _care_ about his reason for throwing himself at Niles the moment they reached their quarters.

Their clothes lay in a messy pile beside the bed, the covers tossed back carelessly, Niles pressing Leo into the mattress as they kissed urgently, hungrily, forcefully. At least, he _had_ been before Leo decided that tonight he wanted to mix things up a little.

"You'll have to try harder than that," Niles teased, refusing to loosen his grip. Leo growled playfully, grabbing Niles's ass and squeezing.

"I'd never try less than my hardest and you _know that,_ " he practically hissed, squeezing again. Niles groaned, Leo could tell he was trying not to simply _let_ him win; considering what a pushover Niles was around him it was quite a feat. "And perhaps I don't _need_ to turn us over for me to make you..." He smirked. "How do you put it again, Niles? A _screaming, writhing hot mess?_ "

Niles laughed softly, rocking his hips against Leo's, nuzzling his ear.

"Pricktease," he murmured. "All right, then...show me what you've got planned. And like a certain prince always says, don't hold back."

"I wouldn't _dream_ of it," Leo said, letting Niles get off of him just long enough for him to grab the salve. Once it was at hand, Niles pounced on him again and Leo mirrored the actions Niles had performed on him countless times. Slick fingers, thrusting and scissoring inside him, brushing a certain place until Niles was _begging_ for him to stop teasing and _fuck him already._

After taking a moment to rub salve on his own erection, Leo thrust upwards into his lover, Niles rocking his hips almost immediately.

It was a bit awkward at first, Leo having never been on the giving end of this before, but Niles's quiet guidance and the sounds he made soon helped him find the right rhythm, slow and deep, his eyes never leaving Niles's face. A look of pure bliss, trust, rare vulnerability; Leo smiled, his hand seeking out his lover's as they moved in near-perfect tandem.

It would have been perfect if he hadn't come first. When he came back down to realize Niles was still hard, he had to bite his lip to keep from grumbling. This had happened a few times in the past, and Niles always made sure to keep things fair.

"Let me take care of that," Leo said, shifting his hips so Niles could pull off of him and lie down. He swirled his tongue around the head of his lover's erection, engulfing him a bit, sucking and massaging him with his tongue until Niles let out a sharp cry, filling Leo's mouth with his come.

Despite the kinda sour taste, Leo swallowed, making a mental note to get a glass of water when it came time for them to clean up. He smirked down at the exhausted, satisfied Niles.

"Perhaps I should do that more often," he murmured, lying down beside him. Niles immediately cuddled up to him, nuzzling his neck.

"Anytime my lord wishes."


End file.
